Torch Bearer
Description Strengths :Strong damage with fire magic :Stun and weaken enemies with frost magic Weaknesses :Fragile :Available spells limited by mode Play Style A wizard-type assassin demigod. He has two modes he can switch between: Ice, which is centered around crowd control, and Fire, which is centered around damage dealing. While the Fire & Ice level 15 skill allows for some synergy, the Torchbearer wastes precious seconds if he has to constantly switch modes mid-fight. Since he must continue to level up his skills so that they remain relevant as the game progresses, and enemies become tougher, the Torchbearer is typically bottle-necked into using only a handful of his spells. The Torchbearer is quite fragile and must depend on his range to fight from a safe distance, lest he be overpowered. Fire and Ice One of the Torchbearer's level 15 skills is called fire and ice. It is a large damage boost to both deep freeze and fireball, but it requires the aforementioned skills to be fully leveled up. Though some may choose to play a fire-focused Torchbearer, or an ice-focused Torchbearer, by utilizing the quick switch from fire to ice and the ability fire and ice one may create a powerful dual-element Torchbearer. Through fire and ice Torchbearer is granted two 1350 direct damage attacks (deep freeze with biting chill and frost nova, and fireball) along with the 800 from rain of ice and the stun from frost nova. The end result is a build that gives fire the control it lacks and gives ice the damage it lacks. Skills Frost When not immolated, the Torchbearer is granted access to an array of crowd control abilities Frost Nova: Self Targeted AoE that stuns enemies Rain of Ice: AoE that does damage based on rank and slows the attack speed of the affected enemies : Biting Chill: Rain of Ice adds a debuff to its victims which drastically lowers their health and mana regeneration. Note, this debuff can be consumed by Deep Freeze for additional damage. Deep Freeze: Interrupts target, increases his cooldowns and consumes debuffs from other ice abilities to inflict damage upon the target. Relive the Immolation: Switches Torch Bearer over to his Fire skills. Fire When immolated, the Torchbearer is granted access to an array of area-of-effect and direct damage spells Fireball: Single Target damage spell that does high damage. Fire Nova: Self Targeted AoE that damages and throws small units. Circle of Fire: Does damage over a set amount of time around the Torch Bearer. : Inspirational Flame: Grants a 15% bonus to your mana pool and increases mana regeneration by 200% Frozen Heart: Switches Torch Bearer over to his Frost skills. Passive Permafrost: Slows enemies' attack and movement speed around the Torch Bearer when non-immolated. Later levels add mana regeneration. Fire Aura: When immolated, allied units gain attack and movement speed. Later levels add damage to Torch Bearer's attacks. Fire and Ice: This skill requires that both Deep Freeze and Fireball are fully ranked up. It increases both of their damage significantly. Enhanced Attributes: Improves attributes of the Torchbearer. Lore Guides Notes *On death, he has 2 possible actions: **Tomb Of Ice - 25% Movement speed for 6 seconds. **Fire Death - 200 Damage to enemies in a range of 10 Achievements Category:Demigods Category:Assassins